Of Hexes and Hijinks
by Reapergal08
Summary: The Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry opens its doors to a worldly student body resulting in allies, duels and battle lines drawn over the Quidditch pitch. AU series of fics with Hetalia characters crossed over into a Hogwarts setting. Pottertalia! Collab with rupzydaisy. *Renamed*
1. Boss Spain's Cheering Charms

**This is long- apologises!  
**

**This series of one shot episodes is a co-written piece. To get the full story list it is advised that you also add rupsydaisy to your watch list. We will both be updating the finished chapters but they are mostly collaboration works; the person who uploads it is just the one who did most of the writing/had the original idea.  
**

**Information on the series:  
The initial idea was a single one shot but it quickly expanded to a larger series. There are many shorts planned, but when we run out of ideas we maybe be willing to accept more. These shorts are set over many years, with large intervals between them that join the characters at small episodes in their lives. We were originally going to do them in an order but they make sense without them. At the beginning of each chapter we will indicate the year each of the characters are in (just to aid explanation) but if anyone gets confused we have a list we can send for reference. The Hetalia characters are central to the story in their 'human' form, in other words they are not countries but the characters personalities set in an alternate universe. Namely in this case Harry Potter and Hogwarts. The cross-over nature lies in the cameos of the teachers at Hogwarts and the occasional mention of other characters, but they will not be central to the story.**

**Pairings:  
There is no set paring for the series. Some of the chapters will include slight paring (or what can be read as more than a simple friendship) but these will be indicated at the start of each chapter along with the characters ages.**

**Rating:  
Overall the story will have a rating of K. There will be a warning and a revised rating for some chapters but on the whole this probably will not occur. This series is mainly for fun and a play around with the characters- Hope you enjoy!**

**In this chapter:  
3rd years  
Antonio (Hufflepuff)  
Francis (Syltherin)  
Gilbert (Syltherin)  
Elizabeta (Gryffindor)**

**2nd Years**  
**Lovino, Feliciano, Matthew (all Hufflepuff)**

**Professor Vargas- Rome/ Roma (Head of Gryffindor)**  
**Professor Hassan- Ancient Egypt/Cleo (Head of Hufflepuff)**  
**A cameo from Madam Pomfrey and mention of Flitwick**

**Pairings: Hinted Spamano and Prussia x Hungary  
Warning for Lovino's language as usual :')  
**

**Finally a quick note from me! (sorry for how long this is!) I have mentioned doing this serious of one shots a few times on my mafia hetalia fiction :) Finally my collab artist and I have decided to upload it!**  
**It's going to be cracky and fun and I hope you all enjoy it :)**  
**Welcome to everyone of my followers :D**

**Disclaimers: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, neither does Harry Potter.**

Boss Spain's Cheering Charms

The second floor corridor was slowly emptying as the bell rang, ushering the students to their respective classes with its shrill call. The stone corridor was filled with the chatter of many voices and the occasional shouting voice as the children called to their friends across the room. A owl flew briefly over head and a girl gave a startled scream as a boy ran behind her, sliding a frog of some sort down her blouse, much to the encouragement of his friends whose cheering only increased when the victim turned and smashed her bag over his head, cauldron and all.

Once again Antonio found himself loitering with Francis beside the doorway from Charms class where there was a small alcove, perfect for standing in and avoiding the eyes of any passing prefect. It was not as if they didn't have anywhere to go, but the proximity of their last class to their next, Herbology, made them lazy. It did not help that time keeping was neither of their strong points.

"Look over there," Francis drawled, pointing down the far end of the corridor where a gaggle of second year Hufflepuffs streamed from the staircase that lead from the Defence classrooms. A smile lit up Antonio's face at the sight of his most very favourite person in the world. Lovino Vargas looked as grumpy and adorable as usual as he stomped his way down the steps, avoiding his cheerful brother who was chattering away to his classmates.

"Someone looks like they are in an especially foul mood this morning." Francis added with a snort.

"Hey, Lovi!" Antonio ignored the blond's words and greeted the younger boy with a wave as the group moved past towards the library. Lovino's face contorted as is he was contemplating running in the opposite direction or punching Antonio in the teeth but he stopped and grunted a reluctant hello, squealing as the older boy grabbed him in a sudden hug.

"Get off me, bastard!" He yelped, thrashing about until he was released. He glared daggers at the young man as he moved on and hugged his brother too. Feliciano did not mind the attention and returned the gesture happily, giggling madly as he was picked up off his feet and swung through the air. Luckily enough the number of people in the hallway had decreased as people hurried to their lessons.

One of the other Hufflepuffs, a bespectacled youth with blond hair that flopped into his eyes, turned back to look at them with large eyes. His voice was quiet when he spoke and almost overridden by the cheerful conversation between Antonio and Feliciano. "Erm, Feli? Are you coming? We need this free period to sort out your Transfiguration homework, remember?"

"I remember Matthew, just coming." He responded before turning to his brother quickly. "I'll see you at lunch, _Fratello_!" Feliciano skipped off after the others, leaving Lovino staring after him and suddenly alone with the two friends.

Francis moved in instantly, lacing his arm casually around his shoulder before he could get away. "What is eating you, _mon petit ami_?"

Lovino scowled as he pushed the blond off him. "Nothing is wrong with me. Mind your own business garlic boy. Where is your other idiot?"

"Gilbert?" Francis guessed before shrugging dramatically, unfazed by the rebound. "Who knows, skipping as usual I assume. The last I heard he was planning on covering himself with troll slime and going to hide in the girls lavatory for the sole purpose of scaring Elizabeta so she could 'realised how awesome he was'."

Antonio did not add to the conversation, instead he stared at the two chatting boys with a pout on his face. He watched Lovino closely, viewing the frown lines on the younger boys face with sadness. Lovino did not fit into the usual expectations of a Hufflepuff; he was lazy rather than hardworking, lost interest in things easily unless they really caught his eye. Patient was not a word often used in the same sentence when referring to him, unless it had the words 'is not' in front of it. But the hat had put him in the house and he was welcomed in by all despite his stubborn nature and scowls. Antonio always wished Lovino could be happier, he needed cheering up and he took it upon himself to make the younger boy smile when others had given up. It was a difficult task most days-

Then a beautiful idea came to mind: they had just had a lesson on cheering charms. Flitwick had set them all homework to keep practising the spell. He had meant on themselves or classmates but this was almost the same, besides Lovino needed it.

"Lovi," Antonio crooned reaching for his wand slyly, attempting to do so without the other boy noticing. "Will you help me with my homework?"

"Right now?" For a moment Lovino looked confused but his eyes grew wide at the sight of the wand suddenly pointing at him from under the folds of the other boy's cloak. "Jerk! What are you doing?"

Even Francis looked confused, his blond eyebrows drawing together in shock at his friend's behaviour.

"Boss wants to make you happy!" Antonio said decisively, and his green eyes sparkled with something which made the Italian think that he had lost his mind. Especially when it was coupled with a smile that was far too big for a day of lessons which had barely begun. "Boss wants to give you a cheering charm! Then you'll be happy all day-"

"No! Don't you dare!" Lovino snarled taking a step back, his face paling. "I swear Antonio, don't you even think for one minute, I-"

Antonio laughed, a small chuckle under his breath as he raised his wand like a sword. With one final, non-magical curse in his direction the younger boy turned on his heel and ran down the corridor in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately the hallway was straight and there was no way for him to dodge the spell that shot at him. The force sent him crashing to the floor with a clattering sound as he skidded a little on the worn carpets; face first and arms splayed out.

Antonio gasped in horror at the same time that Francis sniggered loudly. Ignoring his friend Antonio ran to the other boy's side; he had not expected the spell to throw him that way. In class it had not felt that powerful. Had he done something wrong? He hoped Lovino was okay.

"_Dios mio_, I'm so sorry Lovi." He said as he crouched by the fallen boy's side. He looked unharmed but he wasn't moving. He tried not to panic. "Are you hurt?"

Lovino sat bolt upright as if electrocuted, holding up his body with his arms. He lips were pulled upwards in an uncharacteristic smile with his face otherwise relaxed. Antonio jumped back in shock. He was expecting an angry scowl and cursing.

"Lovi, are you okay?" He asked tentatively as his hands fluttered about the boy's shoulder's, wondering if he would be shouted at if he tried to help him up.

"I'm_... great_!" Lovino replied enthusiastically with a dreamy expression adorning his features. His eyes were wide and out of focus but the smile was strangely untarnishable. "I actually feel FAN-_tastic_!"

"It looks as if he is drunk. I think you may have broken him, Toni." Francis chuckled as he wandered over to get a better look at the frankly hilarious situation Antonio had inadvertently created. Lovino stared up at him blankly for a long moment then lunged forward, hugging his legs in a tight embrace almost causing him to topple. "Arghh, what the hell are you doing? Antonio get him off!"

"I've never told you this," Lovino mumbled into the cloth of Francis' cloak. "But even though you are a pervert and a bit of a jerk, I like you. You're a good friend!"

"You _have_ broken him." He looked dubiously down at Lovino with an open mouth before shaking him off and brushing his clothes down with a slim hand. Lovino landed on the floor once more as if his body had no bones, giggling lightly. Francis frowned. "Maybe you should take him to the hospital wing."

"I love the hospital wing!" Lovino gasped, sitting up with wide eyes as though Francis was a minor deity he had chanced upon in the corridor. He seemed to take in his surroundings a little more and the smile on his face grew painfully wide. "In fact, I feel a sudden warmth towards everything... I love _everything_!"

For a second the ghost of a frown flitted across his features but then his face cracked into a beaming smile.

"Isn't it wonderful?" He sang, and then pitched forward onto the floor again, landing with a soft thud. Antonio stared on horrified, his gaze flicking between Lovino's prone form and his wand with growing terror. There was a clatter as he dropped the wand to the floor and sunk to his knees beside him, reaching forward a hand to shake Lovino's shoulder.

"Oh my God, I killed him." Antonio panicked. Francis shook his head in despair as he picked up Antonio's wand and twirling it between his long fingers.

"..._Me llamo es _Lovino..." Lovino mumbled, his voice muffled by the floor. A giggle punctuated his nattering. "..._Me encantan los __tomates_..."

Francis looked confused and more than a little amused. "He's speaking in tongues! Antonio, what the hell did you do? You are going to get in so much trouble for this; Professor Hassan will have your head on a stick for sure. Not to mention Professor Vargas, he isn't going to be happy you broke his grandson."

"You need to help me with him; we'll have to take him to the hospital wing!" Antonio said as he gathered his wits once more. He grabbed one of Lovino's arms and pulled. He only succeeded in rolling the boy onto his back where he stared at the ceiling, smiling like a maniac and giggling. Antonio's face blanched at the mess he had made. "Maybe they can give him a potion or something to fix him!"

"Are you sure you cast a cheering charm?" Francis queried.

Antonio glared back.

"Because, it seems more like a loss-of-sanity spell to me." He shrugged his shoulders, handing back Antonio his wand. The other boy was not impressed by his humour and pulled a face.

"Shut it and help." Antonio demanded, placing his offending object in his pocket before reaching out to grasp Lovino's shoulders.

Together they managed to get Lovino to his feet where he swayed drunkenly before they supported him. He seemed unable to take his own weight, too busy smiling to himself. The progress was slow and Antonio inwardly cursed that the hospital wing was on the fifth floor which meant going all the way back to the grand staircase, covering lots of flights of stairs.

"I have to thank you I suppose, Antonio." Francis grumbled as they hoisted Lovino's dead weight up the steps, both of them ignoring his ramblings about tomatoes and love. "At least this is a valid excuse to miss Herbology. My nails have never been the same since the mandrake incident."

Antonio puffed in response. Lovino chose that moment to suddenly break off from the two of them and stumble to a nearby suit of armour which he then patted as though checking it was real.

"So shiny!" He commented happily. Francis was trying not to laugh as Antonio coaxed him away with the lost expression of someone not sure what to do. When the younger boy's eyes fell on him the smile on his lips widened once more and he threw his arms around Antonio, giving him a tight hug.

"You! I really like you!" he babbled. He leaned back from his hug to gaze up at the older boy's horrified face with wide, unfocused eyes. "I don't ever say it, but I think you already know. I mean I haven't like beaten you up yet...Not that I can because you're bigger than me, and I'm sure I couldn't take you on even if I tried, but yeah. I like you... You're nice and you care about me even when I'm being about as approachable as a Blast Ended Skrewt-"

Antonio stared back, mouth open in shock. Was that some sort of declaration?

"He's creeping me out. It's not normal for him to be like this." Francis declared. He helped to pry him off his friend and together they managed to make it to the hospital wing without any more diversions. When they entered, carrying Lovino between them, Madam Pomfrey turned to appraise the sight and then simply shook her head.

"Oh dear, what happened here then?" She asked as she bustled over from her work station. Lovino was slumped now and still laughing a little under his breath, his eyes still out of focus.

"A cheering charm, Miss," Antonio said forlornly. The tension must have got to him because he couldn't help but sob in panic making Francis roll his eyes. "It was me, I did it! I wanted him to be happy and smile for once but I think I broke him instead. You can help him can't you?"

The matron tutted loudly and steered them to a bed, gently manoeuvring Lovino until he was sat down on the covers. He giggled as she inspected him, prodding him with her wand lightly.

"He'll be fine." She said, tutting again. "I've seen something like this before although I can honestly say that spell was not as strong as yours. However, it's only a charm so it should wear off soon."

Antonio breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"The spell should normally only last for an hour or so but something tells me we may be a while with this one. I think it would be best for him to stay here, he's in no fit state to go down for lunch." Madame Pomfrey continued her diagnosis.

"I like lunch, I like pasta for lunch." Lovino proclaimed wildly. He waved his hands around as if to emphasise his point so that the matron had to quickly move herself out of his hands path to save her face. "I also like pasta for dinner and snacks. God, I love pasta!"

"We'll make sure to send a bowl up," Francis promised, his face twitching as he tried not to laugh. Antonio elbowed him in the ribs in return. He felt terrible, this was all his fault. He had only wanted him to be cheerful.

"I'll bring you some pasta, Lovi." Antonio promised and Lovino turned to look at him, beaming happily.

"That's good." Lovino nodded his head and his smile decreased slightly, the spell wearing off enough to make him look halfway to normal. "Thank you."

oOo

Six hours, two bowls of pasta and three missed lessons later, Lovino was allowed to leave the hospital wing with his usual scowl back on his face and all traces of the charm gone. His entrance to the common room was an even more angry display than usual, the common room entrance all but kicked open and his bag was thrown in before he too joined it, snatching it up from the floor angrily as he stood up. The low ceilinged room, which had been full of good natured chatter before, suddenly fell quiet at the sight of the frowning second year. Lovino paid them no heed and stalked across the room to the study tables, his stormy face out of place in the cheerful atmosphere. Antonio, who had been working alone, looked up and flinched at his style of entrance, paling as the younger boy advanced towards him._ Here it comes..._

"Ah, Lovi!" Antonio smiled tentatively from his seat by the tables. The smile on his face attempted to be good natured but there was a nervousness behind it as if he expected Lovino to lunge for him. He put his quill down on his page in his homework, probably so he could run away easier if it happened. "You're...better now?"

Lovino advanced and the scowl deepened. "Better? I wouldn't have to be better in the first place if you hadn't cast that damn cheering charm!" He ranted and whacked Antonio's shoulder with his bag. The few groups of other Hufflepuffs sitting around the common room turned to look at the conversation, some with interest and some with worry.

"I'm sorry!" Antonio yelped, throwing his hands up in defence and only daring to look out between his fingers cautiously. "But you're frowning now, so you're okay?"

"What made you cast the damn charm in the first place?" Lovino shouted, his face turning red in suppressed rage. His fingers gripped his bag hard, probably itching to throw something at him.

"I wanted you to smile." Antonio sniffled. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be cheerful- please don't hate me!"

Lovino paused, puffing up but then all the air left him and he sat down opposite, deflated. There was a long pause.

"Yeah, well don't go casting charms all over the place then." His face slowly lost the red hue and he seemed to breathe normally again, his temper back under control. He refused to catch the other boy's eye and seemed suddenly very interested in the plants that hung above their heads.

"No, I won't." Antonio promised eagerly, nodding his head in agreement. "It's very dangerous. I went to Professor Flitwick to explain to him what happened and he said I shouldn't use that spell on anyone again, but I get full marks anyway in the class. I'm lucky I didn't get detention to be honest. I could have really hurt you. You were all wrong when you were smiling and telling Francis that you loved him and tomatoes."

"Don't remind me." He groaned putting his head into his hands. Faintly Antonio wondered how much of the conversation he had had while under the influence of the spell he remembered, and if he recalled the conversation they had had; but his cheeks were flaring red with embarrassment so perhaps he did. Lovino paused and looked up, confused at his choice in words. "Wait, how was I _wrong_?"

"It's not that it was wrong exactly," Antonio replied, his voice thoughtful. "Just not right. You're always grumpy and I thought that it meant you were sad, but it doesn't. Grumpy is your happy but..." Antonio grinned cheerfully and pinched the other boy's cheek. "It is nice to see you smile Lovi." He said truthfully.

There was a long moment of deathly silence in the room where Lovino merely stared at the other boy blankly. The other Hufflepuffs watching the conversation winced at his mistake.

"Pinch my cheek again, call me Lovi one more time," Lovino growled dangerously. "Or even _think_ about using another silly charm on me, and I will kill you with my bare hands. I won't even need a damn wand."

"Sure thing Lovi," Antonio said with a grin, squishing his cheek between his thumb and fore finger once more for luck. "Whatever you say."

oOo

**This was certainly a stretch from the seriousness of the mafia story I'll tell you but I have a lot of fun writing these :')**  
**I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing them! Drop a review yeah, you'll make two peoples day ;)**

**Remember, the other chapters will be on a different account- rupsydaisy, so go and look for them (they're under the same name so should be easy to find). The two can be read on their own but why miss out? :D**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	2. A Ghostly Choir Practise

**This series of one shot episodes is a co-written piece. To get the full story list it is advised that you also add rupsydaisy to your watch list. We will both be updating the finished chapters but they are mostly collaboration works; the person who uploads it is just the one who did most of the writing/had the original idea.  
**

**Information on the series:  
The initial idea was a single one shot but it quickly expanded to a larger series. There are many shorts planned, but when we run out of ideas we maybe be willing to accept more. These shorts are set over many years, with large intervals between them that join the characters at small episodes in their lives. We were originally going to do them in an order but they make sense without them. At the beginning of each chapter we will indicate the year each of the characters are in (just to aid explanation) but if anyone gets confused we have a list we can send for reference. The Hetalia characters are central to the story in their 'human' form, in other words they are not countries but the characters personalities set in an alternate universe. Namely in this case Harry Potter and Hogwarts. The cross-over nature lies in the cameos of the teachers at Hogwarts and the occasional mention of other characters, but they will not be central to the story.**

**Pairings:  
There is no set paring for the series. Some of the chapters will include slight paring (or what can be read as more than a simple friendship) but these will be indicated at the start of each chapter along with the characters ages.**

**Rating:  
Overall the story will have a rating of K. There will be a warning and a revised rating for some chapters but on the whole this probably will not occur. This series is mainly for fun and a play around with the characters- Hope you enjoy!**

**Feliciano is in his second year and is a Hufflepuff  
Lovino is mentioned as being part of the quidditch team (he plays a beater and there are some quidditch fics coming up) he's also a Hufflepuff  
The bad friend trio are in their third year  
Mathias (demark) is a second year and is in Gryffindor  
Anri (Belgium) is in her second year and is in Gryffindor too  
Racquel is Monaco and is in Slytherin  
Im Yong Soo (Korea) is in Slytherin too. Both of them are first years  
Berwald (Sweden) is a ravenclaw and is in his third year  
Scipio is Holy Rome :)**

**I used the names for some of the characters from my Mafia fic so they're not the proper ones but I kind of like them :)**

**Pairings: Hinted Italy x Germany (and Holy Rome)  
**

**Disclaimers: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, neither does Harry Potter.**

**oOo**

A Ghostly Choir Practise

Due to the upcoming Christmas feast, the Great Hall had been filled with students and teachers aiming to complete the decorations in time for the festivities. They were busy fixing up the trees with decorations, balls of ice as big as your head, and applying life size gingerbread men into the entrance hall all of which were completely edible. Sooner to the festive period the ceiling of the Great Hall would be charmed so that there would be snowflakes falling from the magical ceiling.

Of course some of the students, namely a certain trio, saw this as a perfect opportunity to mess around; charming the biscuity beings to attack anyone that came close. Unfortunately for them at the time they had been the only ones nearby, resulting in utter chaos and trips to the hospital wing. It also meant that the choir practise, which that usually took place in the large room was shifted into another, disused one in the dungeons while the crumbs and icing were cleaned up and the culprits punished.

And that was why two dozen boys and girls from all the houses were crowded in a small corridor, outside a disused choir room that looked as if it had seen better days from the small slither of it Feliciano could see through the gathering of people. Feliciano did not like the dark room they were meant to be practising in; it was creepy and scary and made him want to hug himself rather than sing. The other choir members, who waited outside rather than enter it, seemed to be thinking along the same lines; the younger ones huddling together and the older ones glaring at the shadows in defiance. Feliciano wished he could be that brave, but all he wanted to do was cry. The room had such an unloved and empty feeling that it seemed to infect them all with its sour mood and they were all silent as they waited, jumping slightly at every noise. Even the Slytherin members of the choir looked off put by the gloomy nature of the corridor and room, which meant it must have been bad since they spent most of their time in the dark dungeons and should have been used to it by now. Feliciano held back a sob, the sound mingled with his fear and stuck fast in his throat.

With a clatter on the staircase at the end of the corridor the teacher finally arrived, late and bristling at the sudden room change he appeared red faced and irritated. In his hands he carried a stack of papers which threatened to blow away at the speed he was walking. Without even looking closely at the new room he charged in and lit a few candles with a flick of his wand. The toasty light made the place a little more homely and welcoming but the dark corners remained imposing and unwelcoming. It was a large room with a vaulted ceiling and comparatively small windows which offered little light; the light that did manage to make its way in was grey and dreary. The illumination of the candles threw the room into sharp contrast and the image of a piano covered in a large sheet met their eyes. For a moment Feliciano thought he saw the sheet flutter in an invisible wind and he shivered, holding back a whimper. He wished Lovino didn't have Quidditch practise and that he'd come to choir instead; at least that way he would have someone to clutch onto even though his brother would probably yell at him for doing so.

"What's wrong with you lot?" The teacher asked finally noting the solemn silence that filled the room. His eyes widened in disbelief. "You can't be scared surely!"

"It's not really that Professor," Mathias muttered when no one else answered. He was in Feliciano's year and a Gryffindor, known throughout the school for his showy behaviour but even he seemed tense. He sniffed hard through his nose and the muscle in his jaw flexed. "It's just a little odd. This is the old practise room, isn't it? The one where that boy died."

Feliciano moaned and a few of the other members of the choir glanced to him in concern. _Oh no, not ghost stories._ It was bad enough that this school was full of them, floating through the walls and dropping down from the ceilings in person. He didn't need reminding that this place was really scary! And to have to stay in this place and sing? Out of the question!

The teacher crossed his arms and looked sceptical. "Supposedly yes. But there have been no sightings of a spirit, and even if there were that's nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure they would love to hear this choir sing too."

Taking that as the hint to get started the class moved reluctantly into position on the seats available. It took them a few moments to set up; a few of the girls lead by Anri and Racquel took out handkerchiefs to wipe the dust from the chairs and there was a little trouble when they to get the rusting note stand to stay up but after the intimidating Ravenclaw Berwald stepped into help, everyone hastened to find their places and were soon able to practise.

Luckily the song the choir master had chosen was a cheerful one and the tension in the room quickly died away as they sang. When he started to sing, Feliciano's voice was louder than usual and in panic, the sound carrying around the room and probably off down the hall too. Still, every note was perfect and clear and soon he had lost himself in the moment, as though he was not in a scary room or half in darkness. Everyone else was lead by his panicked, but melodious voice and joined in, practising as normal.

However, when practise was over and it was once again silent. The coldness of the room and the terrifying emptiness of it all made him shake again. The room was not so friendly without the sound of cheery voices filling it and everyone shivered, glancing towards the adult with the ability to dismiss them.

The teacher shook his head and sighed at their actions, scanning his watch he addressed the room in general. "That's all we have time for today people, please remember to practise and hopefully next time you won't be scared witless by a silly room."

A few of the boys and older students laughed in embarrassment. Then with almost a thankful sigh the class piled out of the room. Mathias practically jogged out and Im Yong Soo followed after him as a close second, walking stiffly and shaking. Shakily Feliciano drew up his bags eager to get out of the room and into the comforting golden warmth of the Hufflepuff Common Room. He would go and drink some hot chocolate by the fire to calm his nerves before his next lesson, he decided.

"Mr Vargas?" The teacher stopped him before he could escape with the others. The last person, Anri, skipped quickly out the room in the corner of his vision.

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano yelped, automatically assuming he had done something wrong but the teacher smiled patiently.

"I just wanted to say you sang wonderfully today, well done!" He assured him, fiddling with the pocket watch at his side, then cursed as he took in the time. "Damn it, late again! Got to dash off! Oh by the way, your shoelaces are undone. Better tie them if you don't want to trip!"

He pointed to the offending objects at Feliciano's feet as form of explanation before hurrying off and leaving him alone in the room. Feliciano half contemplated leaving them untied and risking the possible accident but he knew that Ludwig would be mad if he hurt himself and Kiku would be very disappointed. Even Lovino would call him an idiot and he didn't want that. Silly shoelaces, they always did this to him; it was like they were out to get him. With shaking hands he reached down and fumbled with the laces; he struggled to do them on a normal day and with the added pressure of wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible it was almost torture. Finally they were done, he stood back up-

"You sang beautifully." A disembodied voice suddenly hummed through the darkness. Feliciano yelped and threw his hands over his head in protection but nothing happened apart from a loud smack as his bag fell to the floor. It seemed that the voice didn't want to attack him.

In fact its next words seemed sad, "Please don't be scared, I won't harm you."

Feliciano looked up through one eye, ready to shut it tightly again if anything scary happened. He whimpered to himself wondering why on earth he had forgotten his wand. Of all times for something scary to happen!

"Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded, hardly daring to speak louder than a whimper. "I bruise easily and I-"

His eyes flicked across the room frantically, searching for the person speaking. The room was empty, the piano was still covered and the silence remained untouched. Where had that voice come from? Had he imagined it? His amber eyes widened as if trying to take in more of the room. "Where are you?"

"Here," came the response. A silvery figure, which had not been tall enough to be seen over it, stepped from behind the piano. He was a young boy, possibly about six years of age with pale hair under a dark hat and eyes that even in death gleamed bright white in the darkness. His gaze was strong and intimidating as he stared down at Feliciano like an adult would if he was about to be scolded.

"Ahh!" He found himself screaming in panic and backing away. He wasn't fond of the ghosts; they were cold and dead and icky but they were okay as long as he paid them no attention. But this one was talking to him! And getting closer! "Please don't kill me! I know people who are dead!"

The young boy stopped and looked confused, cocking his head to the side as his lips formed into a thoughtful pout. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Feliciano stopped his wailing to look at the boy before him with curiosity. There was a sadness in the depths of his eyes that touched him somewhere close to his heart and he instantly felt bad. He hadn't wanted to upset the ghost, he had let his fear get the better of him and now he had hurt someone.

"I'm sorry!" He yelped. He half moved towards the little boy but then thought better of it; he didn't want to make him run away. "I just get so scared sometimes and you jumped out at me and-"

"You are very odd." The boy commented, looking slightly overwhelmed by the all chatter that rambled out of the student's mouth in a gushing stream. The child didn't smile; his mouth looked frozen in a severe line. He carried a kind of aloof presence, like an adult trapped in a child's body and he looked older than his features suggested and it made Feliciano feel gloomy. The young Hufflepuff didn't like it when people didn't smile; he always scolded Ludwig for it.

Feliciano suddenly recalled why the boy had shown himself in the first place and he knew instantly how to make him happy.

"What's your name?" He asked abruptly, this time approaching the small boy who thankfully did not move away but his cheeks did shine silver at his advance.

"Scipio." He muttered shyly still looking bemused. Feliciano wished he could take his hands as he normally would do with a new friend but he couldn't so instead chose to hop lightly in front of him, stepping lightly to each foot like an excitable puppy.

"My name is Feliciano, nice to meet you!" He chirped smiling wide and gaining a buzz of pleasure when a small, barely noticeable grin formed on the other boy's lips. "You like my singing, eh? Would you like me to sing for you, Scipio?"

Scipio's eyes widened and the older boy saw the mask the ghost had built up crumble a little. He no longer looked like a stern adult but the young boy he was, his features lighting up with the promise of music. The moment was broken when in the distance a bell rang signalling the end of the break and the resumption of lessons, the sound came from somewhere above and Feliciano found himself looking upwards into the vaulted conclaves of the ceiling. His expression dropped. Feliciano half considered skipping the lesson in favour of staying in the dungeons but he knew he had Charms which he wasn't doing so well in; he needed to attend the lesson. He turned guiltily back to the boy who surprisingly was watching him knowingly.

"I have to go." Feliciano admitted sadly, feeling his lips twitch downwards and his eyes prick with tears. Scipio nodded in understanding.

"You could always come to visit me?" The ghost sounded half hearted as though he did not expect him to agree. He must have been lonely, Feliciano realised, down in the darkness of the unused room with no one to visit him. Poor little ghost. If it was him he would have cried silver tears and been sad, he hated being alone at the best of times and forever was so very long. He could not allow this boy to be as lonely as that.

"I will!" He said enthusiastically, making Scipio blink in shock. He wanted to throw his arms around him in a hug but couldn't. "I'll come and sing for you! Every day! Or you could visit me if you like, in the Hufflepuff common room. It would be nice to see you and then we could talk and sing! Won't it be fun?"

Scipio blushed an even deeper silver and seemed to glow in happiness as he half smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

Feliciano cheered and gathered up his bags he had dropped to the floor and hurried to the door for his lesson. Before he could get out of the door he heard a small cough behind him and turned to see Scipio right in the middle of the room looking lost and alone as though he did not know what to do or say. Feliciano couldn't tell whether he reflected the room, or whether the room reflected the small ghost. Scipio looked so very small in the immensity of the large space and the golden light of the candles flickered through him and made his form waver pitifully, gold and silver combining for a brief second before separating once more.

"You will come back, won't you?" He whispered and in the vastness of the room the sound echoed. Feliciano released the doorknob and returned back to the boy's side; smiling before stooping a little and pecking his check with a small kiss. It was like kissing a winter breeze and the action sent a tingle of cold through his face, it was not uncomfortable but refreshing and light. Feliciano's Grandpa had always told him that if someone was sad you should help them in any way possible; this was the only way he knew how. In any case it made little Scipio splutter and blush and that was better than being sad any day.

"Of course I will," Feliciano smiled as he straightened back up with a grin. "What are friends for?"

And of course the smile on the young ghost face was worth it.

**oOo**

**Shorter than the last one but hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
